d20advancedfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment
Every rank in Equipment gives you 5 character points to spend on your equipment. Equipment is limited to obtaining reasonably common gear for your game's Campaign Era: magical items or highly advanced technology require the Device extra (detailed below). Create equipment exactly like you are creating FX, only equipment can be lost or destroyed. Equipment can be knocked out of your hand with a successful Disarm action. Equipment can also be damaged. By default, Equipment has a Toughness of ½ the campaign's power level. Each Injured condition a piece of Equipment suffers removes one FX from the Equipment (which means it could become unusable if sufficiently damaged even before it's destroyed). Equipment is generally considered to be two size-categories smaller than the character who buys it: larger and smaller equipment is also available for different needs. Characters attempting to strike and damage a carried piece of Equipment roll to Attack your Defense, modified by your Equipment's size category. For most pieces of Equipment for Medium-Sized characters, this means that a piece of Equipment has a Defense equal to it's owner's Defense with two bonuses (usually +5). A piece of Equipment's Defense and Toughness are limited by the campaign's power level as usual, meaning most pieces of equipment are usually quite fragile. The below Equipment Features and Flaws are bought using the character points this Trait provides. The FX Extras modify the Trait's overall cost, as if it were an FX. Equipment Features The following may be purchased for any piece of Equipment, using the character points provided by this Trait and not needing to spend additional character points. Each Feature costs 1 character point for each rank of the Feature selected: * Durable: Your Equipment is made out of sterner stuff than usual. Increase its Toughness by 2 for each rank of this feat you take to represent increasingly hard materials. * Portable: Your Equipment is smaller than usual, making it easier to hide and harder to hit. Each rank decreases the Equipment's size category by one. Equipment cannot become smaller than Minuscule. Extras The following extras are bought for the entire Equipment FX, not for each individual piece of equipment, with the exception of Oversized (by virtue of being a +0 extra, there's no significant difference between assigning the extra to each individual piece of equipment or the entire FX). * Device (+2/rank): A Device is a very special piece of equipment, increasing in both durability and power. A Device is less limited by the campaign's Tech Level, and can allow for advanced or alien technology, magical items, or other unusual sources. A Device must be bought separately from other Equipment. A Device's Toughness is not limited by the campaign's power level, and is equal to the number of ranks you have in Equipment spent on it. A Device may still be disarmed unless it is Hard to Lose (see below). Devices may have any of the Feats, Extras or Drawbacks normally associated with Equipment. * Hard to Lose (+1/rank): Equipment that is Hard to Lose can only be taken away while you are Helpless, such as a bullet-proof vest that you wear. It takes 2 actions to put on or otherwise ready a piece of Equipment that is Hard to Lose (as opposed to being able to draw a normal piece of Equipment as a Free Action). Hard to lose equipment cannot be removed with the Disarm maneuver. * Indestructible (Fixed +1):'''Your Device (see the Device Extra below) is not subject to damage, although it is still subject to the effects of extra effort, if they apply to the Device rather than to you. The GM may disallow the application of extra effort to Indestructible Devices, if it better suits the setting. * '''Oversized (+0/rank): Your Equipment is bigger than normal, and counts as being only one size-category smaller than you. You may take this Extra multiple times, each time increasing the Equipment's size-category by 1. The GM may allow you to have or wear Equipment equal to your size without penalty (representing a very large weapon or a full suit of armor, for instance). * Restricted (Fixed +1): Only certain people can use your Device (see the Device Extra). It might only work for members of a particular bloodline, people with extraordinary (10+) Strength or Charisma, only women, and so forth. For everyone else, the Device has no power at all. If you apply this extra twice, only you (and no one else) can use your Device. It can be taken away, but not used against you. With three ranks of Restricted, only a limited group can even lift your Device (which may require extraordinary strength or some other quality) and only you can properly use it. Equipment Flaws The following Flaws reduce the cost for any particular piece of Equipment, meaning they cost fewer character points from the pool of points provided by this Trait, not adding to your character's total number of character points. These are Fixed Flaws, so each one provides a Fixed -1 character point to the final cost a particular piece of equipment: * Fragile (Fixed -1): Your Equipment is delicate and breaks easily. Reduce your Equipment's Toughness by 2 for each rank of Fragile you take. * Suit Up (Fixed -1): A piece of Equipment takes more time than usual to put and take off. At one rank of Suit Up, a piece of Equipment takes 10 actions or about 30 seconds to be usable (if you have help, others can use their actions to help you Suit Up). Two ranks increases the time to 20 actions or about 1 minute. Each additional rank increases the time it takes by 1 step on the Time and Value Progression Table. It can still be removed with a successful Disarm Maneuver, unless the Equipment is also Hard to Lose, in which case it takes the same number of actions to remove as it does to put on. You can reduce the number of actions it takes to put on or remove a piece of Equipment with this drawback, but it is less effective and can even be damaged. Each action you rush to put the Equipment on counts as two actions towards getting it ready, but inflicts one Injured condition on the Equipment (causing it to lose one FX each time). This can represent actually damaging the Equipment (by cutting the straps on a piece of armor to get it off quickly) or it just being less effective when not Suited Up correctly (such as wearing a piece of armor without all the straps tightened and fastened), as the GM sees fit. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:Equipment